365 Days With Ikuto
by DoorDignity
Summary: [ ON HOLD ] Sent to Seiyo Boarding Academy for the rest of High School, Amu Hinamori decides that her life was officially ruined. But things don't turn out as planned, and the pinkette might just fall in love with a cat-obsessed boy who, by mistake, is her ever-so-charming roommate ･ Amuto
1. OO ･ Prologue

**| OO . prologue |**

**"_WHY DID YOU_** not tell me, Amu!"

I averted my gaze to my second step-mother, Atsumi Yamabuki, with a bittersweet smile contouring the edges of my lips. An abnormally tall woman who wore makeup to the extent in which she held the resemblance of a geisha in a sparkly sequin dress. If it weren't for her seemingly radiant and carefree personality, you would have assumed she was a tramp upon greetings. And living under the same roof as the Yamabuki's for two years has clarified that Atsumi and her daughter are, in fact, not what you thought they were.

Of course, the concept of deceiving never crossed my father's mind when he proposed to her six months into their relationship, despite my protestations and constant disagreement. It's evident that he's in love; what a shame the damn lady is only in it for the money we don't, and never will have. I try not to look into it too much though, because it's only a matter of time before she learns that we are not as prosperous as she previously imagined. She'll break up with my dad for the next guy she sees in a bar with a credit card. It seems almost perfect, the thought of Atsumi and her daughter leaving, if not the heartbroken condition my father would be in.

The last time he'd been in such an emotional state was when my mother left, and when replacement wife number one was caught cheating. I can still recall how he refused to eat or do anything, only allowing himself to run away into the bathroom or get drunk at the local pub―the place where he met the woman of my nightmares. I guess you could blame him for my encounter with Satan.

"This is a very serious matter," a nasally voice interrupted my thoughts. "It'll remain on your permanent record, and then what will we do? You're such an embarrassment!"

I held back the urge to roll my eyes at her dramatics. I wish I could throw a fork at her. Or maybe a Moby Dick book. Heaven knows how many pages are in those things. "It's not much of a big deal, if anything, you should be lecturing Saaya. She threatened me, what I did was merely self defense."

"_You pulled on her hair_!" Atsumi countered, her eyes blazing with anger. "And you punched her!"

"Someone needs to put you in your place. Just ship her off somewhere, hopefully we'll never have to see her again," Saaya screeched from across the room. _Speak of the devil_.

"Can you just shut up for one minute, Saaya? I swear―"

"She's right," Atsumi declared, nodding vigorously. I stared at her wide-eyed, unable to comprehend any words. Is she serious? The girl was _joking_, for Pete's sake. "I've been thinking of sending you off to a boarding school for a while now, your father and I have been talking about it recently. And since school's starting soon, this is the perfect opportunity for you to leave the house." And while she gave her daughter commendation for her supposedly "genius" idea of sending me away, I swore under my breath, cursing Saaya's loud mouth.

Where's a Moby Dick book when you need it?

_a / n. so it's been a while, hasn't it guys? i don't know if i told you, but i was planning to edit things after the story was finished, however, upon rereading, i have noticed how cringe-worthy it sounds. i apologize for not updating in such a long time, but i am going through the few chapters i have posted and rewriting them [ it's harder than i thought it would be ]. so i will be posting chapter three sometime this month, hopefully this week. _

_now that i think about it, i should have posted another chapter writing about this, because this is not the best way to do it..._

_whatever._


	2. O1 ･ Yo

**|O1 . CHAPTER ONE|**

_**AN UNNATRACTIVE **_glare making its way to my face, I glanced over at the grandfather-clock that rested in the corner of Sieyo High's reception room. It was a little over six o'clock, and the sun was setting, transforming the sky into a beautiful orange color, but with the lack of air-conditioning, I swore I was going to be sprawled across the wood floor, unconscious and sweatier than grandma on a treadmill. Then one of the employees would have the employees unfortunate duty of reviving me back to life.

Okay, I'll admit I was being a little over-dramatic.

Still, it was at least in the upper nineties, and I had been the only person stupid enough to sport denim jeans and a thick sweater in a town with weather like this. It didn't help that I had to drag along sixty pounds worth of baggage, either.

"So what are you doing here?" a blond in the leather chair beside me asks suddenly, flipping through a page of Gossip Girl Magazine whilst smacking noisily on a piece of gum, in which I bit the inside of my cheek just in case I felt the need to blurt out something insulting about it. She glanced over at me from the corner of her eyes, flipping her gold locks out of her face. From the looks of it, she could've been mistaken for a small Kindergartner that got lost and ended up in High School, but by the way she was wearing her uniform, or the fact that she was wearing a uniform at all, made it clear that she was a student here.

"I missed the Guide Tour," I replied, my chapped lips shaping into a frown as I remembered my precious car breaking down in the middle of the road. Now I had to resort to the receptionist who was currently off on her lunch break. For three fantastic hours. "You?" I asked, in attempt to keep the conversation going. Not so surprisingly, I didn't have much friends back at home. Maybe it was because they all adored Saaya too much to acknowledge my presence, or maybe it was because I was "cold and unapproachable," as my step mother and sister had put it so kindly. Either way, I was at the bottom of the food-chain, and as sad as it seems, I had no social life whatsoever.

"I was black-mailed into going on a date with some cross-dressing freak. He even has the nerve to be late, too. Honestly, I think he's gay," she complained, furrowing her eyebrows in complete annoyance. Her blank face shifted into a cold glare as her grip around the pages of her magazine tightened.

"Oh," I said, and just like that, our conversation had ended. An awkward silence occupied the room a second later, only to be broken by the sound of heels padding against the hard flooring and a woman in her mid-twenties came stalking in. I immediately stood up, grinning in sheer relief as I waltzed over to the receptionist's desk. "Good luck with your date!" I called out to the blond before I reached the light brown desk.

"Sorry for the long wait, how may I help you?" she questioned, pushing up her red-rimmed glasses up gently. I shook my head, as if saying not to worry, before opening my mouth to reply, "I missed the Guide Tour, is there any way you can find me my dorm number?" I asked, watching as she typed swiftly on her dusty black keyboard.

"Of course dear, can you give me your name and year? I'll find you as soon as possible."

"Amu Hinamori, Senior."

"Okay, Amu, you're in room 536. It's in building B - the bright blue one. Just head out the door and keep walking straight. You can't miss it. Is that all?" I nodded in response, muttering a thanks to her as I dragged my suitcase behind me as I walked out the glass doors.

**_3\. 6 . 5_**

I stared at the door in front of me with disgust. The wood was failing to stay on, and had fallen onto the carpet. The numbers were supposed to be golden, but it rusted from age, causing a few corners to turn into a dark shade of brown - except for the three, of course. That one had already fallen off, leaving a slight imprint on the door, and it seems that they didn't care enough to replace it. Not only that, but I swore the door was going to fall off of the hinges if I opened it, seeing as it was already creaking because of the light wind that came from the window that was placed at the end of the hallway. I heaved a sigh. No wonder Atsumi chose this place - the dorms were a dump. Well, at least this one was.

"Man up, Amu. You wanted to leave home, this might be your only chance," I muttered to myself, taking a hold of the door handle and pushing it open. The corners of my lips tugged up slightly and I felt a wave of relief wash over me when I saw that the room was decent enough to live in. Although there were some spider webs and dust bunnies stuffed up against the corners of the room, this place was definitely better than I had expected it would be. The light blue walls clashed with the dark wood flooring, and two beds and been placed in the middle of the room.

I spotted a black suitcase resting against the dresser, and I knew I had been assigned a roommate, but from the looks of it, there was no one here. I told myself not to worry, maybe there were just out exploring the campus, or something.

I glanced between the beds, and sat on the one furthest from the window, leaning into the soft material of the dark emerald blanket. Only, it wasn't soft. In fact, it was quite hard, and I could feel a giant lump in the midst of it. I furrowed my eyebrows. Lumps shouldn't be this big. My eyes widened with realization, and I got onto my feet, staring at the bed cautiously.

A million thoughts ran through my mind. A pillow? Nah. Unless you put books in it, a pillow shouldn't be this hard. Damn it, maybe the giant rodents Saaya was talking about were real. I took in a deep breath, shaking away my silly thoughts, and tore the piece of green cloth off the mattress, only to see a pair of dark blue eyes staring back at me.

"Yo."

**a / n | **_i apologize sincerely for the long wait. i'm kind of busy with school and all, but i promise i'll come update once in a while. also, excuse the mistakes you come across, because i rushed through it, and did not have any time to edit. thanks, review, favorite, and follow please!_


	3. O2 ･ Of Course

**a / n | **_okay. i had no idea what just happened, i was just strolling along, checking on my story, and somehow this chapter had deleted itself. i think just had a breakdown moment, i don't even know. but after a short moment of rage and table flipping, i remember that i had done the chapter on word and saved it to my computer. fortunately, everything was saved, but now i have to republish this chapter. some things may be a tad different, because the one on word was merely a rough draft, and i had to try to remember what the other one was like. this is the closest to it i could get._

**| O2 . CHAPTER TWO |**

_**"I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE **_for the inconvenience, Ms. Hinamori, but there are no current dorms available in the Girls' Dormitory. I'm afraid that if you refuse to share a room with Mr. Tsukiyomi, you'll have to be sent home immediately," Mr. Mashiro muttered gruffly. His eyebrows crunched in sheer annoyance and I swallowed the lump in my throat. By now, I had no doubt it in my mind he was tired of my stubborn acts, and to be frank, I had managed to bore myself as well. But I was determined on standing my ground. I wasn't going to be sharing a room with a person of the opposite gender for the rest of High School.

It was approximately two hours since my encounter with the blue-haired male who was casually lounging on the bed. And after a brief disagreement that left the urge to rip his lungs out, I ushered myself to the Principle's office with my supposed "dorm mate" in tow. Surely they had made a mistake when assigning dorms. No, I wasn't be sexist. During last month's newspaper edition, someone actually conducted a survey. However, I will admit I am being a little biased. But it was only because I didn't have a good history with guys, or anyone, to be honest.

I ran a frustrated hand through my strawberry pink hair. "So what you're saying is there's nothing you can do about it? You're just going to let it slide? A boy and a girl in a room together, think about the possibilities. Aren't you concerned about this? What will our parents say about this arrangement?" I protested. His face twisted, and it was slight and almost unnoticeable, but it was there. For a moment, I felt a sense of relief about not sharing a room with the blue-haired man, but my hope died when he returned to his uncaring gaze. Wasn't there a rule against opposite genders in the same dorm? What the hell happened to that?

"I trust that you two are responsible enough to stay in the same room alone without any complaints or difficulties," he replied smoothly. "If not, I'll try my best to arrange something for you in the mean time, but at the moment, that's all I can do for you. Now please exit my office before I have to call security to personally escort you out." A snicker emitted from my dorm mate, but it wasn't amusing to me. My teeth gritted together and I felt my blood boiling.

_Assholes._

**| 3 . 6 . 5 |**

Surviving a year in this hell hole would be a miracle to mankind. It was more terrifying than getting on a bus occupied with strangers to an out-of-town bar. It would be more nerve-wracking than back at home. It was going to be the worst three-hundred-sixty-five days of my life. To put it simply, it was an emotional influenza. I took a deep breath in attempt to calm myself down from the conversation that had just occurred minutes ago. Now that I look back at it, I should've flipped Mr. Mashiro off when I had the chance to.

My dorm mate [who I have yet to learn the name of ], left sometime earlier. I didn't have an idea of where he could've wandered off to, but I couldn't care less. All that mattered was that I finally had the room all to myself - probably the only good thing that came out of today. So far, it seemed as if all the luck had been crashing into me.

I applaud you if you found the sarcasm in that sentence.

Breathing in sharply, I leaned my head against the wall. _I better get used to this_, I noted miserably. I took a second to scrutinize the room closer. Looking at it clearly, the room appeared a bit smaller than when I first saw it. Then again, I was freaking out at the time. But if anything, I would say it was the decent size for an apartment, possibly a small house. Tsukiyomi's bed is bland, I noticed. That was my first thought when I saw the thick, emerald green blanket on a white twin bed that was pushed up against the plain walls on the other side of the room. It hasn't even been made. In fact, not including my side, the whole room was a train-wreck.

I rolled my eyes when I saw a half-eaten tuna fish pizza resting on his pillows.

Of course.


End file.
